Into the Chamber
by AdmiringRoseBlossom11
Summary: [Sequel to Secret of the Stone] Now knowing that they are muggle-borns with connections to Harry, Amelia and Riley are more than eager to jump into the next book, even if it means their lives are on the line. Rated T for novel involved. {This Series is officially shut down until I get 8 more reviews.}
1. Debby's Warning

**This is my longest first chapter ever on fanfiction. I'm starting this with Amelia because the last one ended with Riley two times in a row. Now a bit of Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry potter franchise. I only own these stories and anything original from them, like Debby. Without further ado, here's the begining of my second story.**

* * *

Into the Chamber

Chapter 1

Debby's Warning

Amelia POV

Hello everyone, its Amelia here. You probably knew that by reading the top. You also probably have read the story of our first adventure. If you haven't, you should probably go and read it. If you have read it, welcome back. This story my sister Riley and I are about to tell you is the story of the first most dangerous adventure of our lives. I'm not joking; our lives were really on the line in this one, seeing as we're muggle-borns or mudbloods. This is also the story where we had a taste of what was up against us.

Let us start the story off on the day it all started. Riley and I were examining our scars. We've had them for a long time, but we barely remember how we got them. For Riley, it makes sense, she was only two. For me, I got mine when I was eight. All I remember, is walking home with Riley from school one day, holding hands like usual, probably talking about how we would always stick up for each other, when I felt a sharp pain in the top of my right arm. It hurt so much I collapsed. I clenched my arm; when I unclenched, I saw I was bleeding a lot through a hole in my sleeve. Riley then got me to the school office, since we were still pretty close.

Once in the office, they inspected my arm. It looked like someone had shot me in the arm, which made no sense since we lived in Canada. They wrapped my arm in bandages, but I still needed to be taken to the hospital. Once there, the doctors couldn't find a bullet, so we suspected someone had thrown a sharp rock. Now I know someone was trying to kill me, and it didn't work because my twin Riley, who loved me very much, was there and we had no idea what was going on, therefore we were innocent. Innocent twins, who would love and protect each other for as long as we both shall live, plus the connection to Harry had some of his mother's love protecting us.

For Riley, all she could remember was seeing me then having a searing pain in the back of her neck. Mom and Dad always thought some kids were tossing rocks, and one flew in a hit her in the neck. Why does everyone think it's rocks? Riley had a hole and a star shaped cut on the back of her neck, she had to go to the hospital as well. The same thing happened to us in the book, we always just dismissed it. People were trying to kill us, and they would have succeeded if the other one wasn't there.

These facts freaked us out. We kept wondering why people would want us dead in this world; is it because of our connection with Harry? How would people know that, and what would killing us accomplish? Harry's already won the war against Voldemort, right? Besides, we just have a connection to him, it's not like if we die, he dies.

* * *

While our scars confused us, the other thing that confused us was the fact that the Anonymous figure (who I took to calling Arthur Fedley) who sent us into the first book, was not sending a letter, telling us to go in the next one. It's been twenty-four days since we came out of the first book. After which, Riley said she would read the book to give us a break. It's been a week since she's finished it! It's now the beginning of September. Soon school will start back up, and we'll have no time to go in the book. We were hoping that Arthur would send a letter to us, telling us when it was the right time to go in the book, but we're not getting anything.

"Maybe they think we're still in the book," said Riley. "It was an option."

"I don't think so, Riley." I said. "He highly suggested we come out."

"Okay, maybe they think we don't need a letter to go in a book."

"That better be the reason," I said exuberated. "Because school starts this Tuesday; after that we'll be too busy with school work." Riley shook her head.

"No time passes when we enter the books."

"Still, how are we going to learn stuff in school if we keep learning stuff from another school?"

"We'll manage," said Riley smugly.

"You're acting like Ron." I said.

"You're acting like Hermione." She said back. We laughed.

"I think we should go in the book today," said Riley.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"You're the one who's worrying about school."

"Yeah, but you're still having nightmares from the last book." Ever since we came out of the first book, Riley keeps having the same nightmare about what happened in the chamber with Quirrell. She heard an eerie laugh while her scar erupted with pain. Some nights she cries or whimpers in her sleep, some nights she tosses and turns, the rest of the time she screams.

"I think I'll be okay, I just won't write on the forget-me-not sheet about my nightmares."

The forget-me-not sheet is something that Arthur gave us so we would not forget about the lives we had here in the world where we go to normal school.

"I don't think that would work, Riley, it's what happened to you in the other world that's causing your nightmares."

"Then maybe we should have a forget-me sheet, because having nightmares stink."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll find a way to get past them." She smiled.

"Maybe we should go in today," I said.

"Let's get the box!" said Riley. The box is what held all we needed to go into the books: Slogans and sand. The Slogans represented the first part of the spell (last time it was 'the magic begins') the sand helped the spell work and made sure the book stuck in place. The other thing in the box was the first letter we got from Arthur, telling us to go into the books and how to do that. We kept it around to remind us this was all real.

We kept the box in our room, we were initially in the basement when this all started. We ran up the stairs until we made it to the top floor. When we opened the door to our room, we were shocked.

Jumping back and forth between our beds was a house elf. Ours mouths were agape.

"Dobby?" we both said in shock. The house elf looked at us.

"Not Dobby," said the house elf with a high, squeaky voice, which sounded like a girl.

"Winky?" I said.

"Not Winky either, Miss," said the female house elf.

"Then what is your name," asked Riley.

"It's-It's Debby, Miss." stammered the house elf.

"Debby, are you nervous?" I asked.

"Not nervous, Miss. Debby is frightened."

"Why are you frightened Debby?" asked Riley.

"Debby is crossing line with master. Master would not like Debby being here."

"Why not," I asked. "Who is your master?"

"Debby cannot say. That would be bad of Debby."

"Well, we don't want you to be bad. We don't want you to punish yourself," said Riley.

"Debby, do you know who we are?" I asked.

"Yes, you are the brave Amelia Thomson, and you are the daring Riley Thomson. Debby has heard so much of your first adventure."

"Debby, what are you doing here?" asked Riley.

"Debby has come to warn Amelia and Riley Thomson, they must not go in the second book."

"We have to," I said. "School's about to start soon; and we promised Arthur we would follow Harry on his adventures, we can't skip the second book, no matter how dangerous it is."

"What she means to say," said Riley, "is that we promised the _Anonymous figure_ that we would go in every book, despite the danger."

"The Anonymous figure never said to go in, they never even sent a letter to Amelia and Riley Thomson." There was a pause, and then I put my hands to my head.

"Debby, there's only three ways you can know that: 1. you've been watching us, 2. you know Arthur, or 3. You stopped the letter from reaching us."

"Debby cannot say what she's done, but she was watching Amelia and Riley. She knew they were going back in the book, so she came to stop them, to warn them."

"Debby did you intercept a letter for us: yes or no?" said Riley. Debby shakily pulled an envelope out of her old pillow case she wore.

"Debby thought if Amelia and Riley did not receive letter, they would not go back into the book world."

"Give us that letter, Debby," I said, yanking it out of her hands. Sure enough, the letter was addressed to us, but it had no return address; anonymous. We would have to read it later; we had a house elf in our room at the moment.

"Debby, why are you going through this trouble to warn us?" said Riley.

"Yeah, we already know what's going to happen. A Basilisk set on killing mudbloods is going to be roaming the halls and the pipes, petrifying many people, we'll be dead if we look in it's eyes."

"That is not all," said Debby.

"What?" said Riley, "What do you mean that's not all?"

"Bad things are going to happen; dark things; things Debby is afraid to say."

"Debby how do you know this?" I asked. "Do you work for the bad people?"

"Debby's master is not bad. Debby's master is good. Debby knows this because of the connection Debby has to Dobby. Him knowing of what was to come affected Debby. Debby knows what's to come even if she doesn't have to overhear, Debby knows things so she can warn Amelia and Riley."

"Wait a minute," said Riley. "You have a connection to Dobby, like we have a connection to Harry?" Debby's eyes grew wide.

"Debby shouldn't have said that." Debby looked around frantically, probably for something to hit herself with. We don't have a lot of that in our room.

"Debby, don't hit yourself!" I cried out.

"Debby told a secret, Debby's been bad! Debby promised master she would not tell!"

"It's alright, Debby!" cried Riley. "We're the ones who pried at you."

"Debby should have kept mouth shut; Debby told why master chose Debby to be their house elf!"

"Your master knows about this too?" I cried.

"Debby shouldn't have said that!" Debby started strangling herself, and bopping herself on the head, and throwing herself against Riley's bed. Riley picked up Debby by the pillow sheet.

"Debby, stop beating yourself up, we're not mad at you!" Debby stopped beating herself up at that moment, and looked at Riley.

"Master will be mad, Master will know I told Amelia and Riley, and Master knows how perceptive Riley and Amelia are." There was only one person who knew us that well.

"Debby, is your master Arthur Fedley?" I asked.

"That is not Debby's master; Debby has no master by that name." Well, there goes my guess.

"What she means to ask Debby," said Riley. "Is your master the Anonymous figure?"

"Debby cannot say who Debby's master is."

"Good enough for us," said Riley, as she put Debby down.

"Debby, our Dad's outside right now, mowing the lawn. If he comes inside and sees a house elf, he'll freak," I said.

"Debby will leave, only if Amelia and Riley Thomson promise Debby that they will not go into the book world again, and let Debby take their package with her." We couldn't believe what Debby was saying, as much as we tried to.

"Sorry Debby," said Riley, "but we _have_ to go back in the book world."

"Then you leave Debby no choice." What was Debby going to do? Debby snapped her fingers and the box appeared in her arms.

"Don't take the box!" I cried. "We need that box!"

Debby smiled. "Debby's not taking the box, Debby's letting Amelia and Riley keep the box." Debby opened the box.

"No, don't take what's in it either!" cried Riley. Debby smiled again.

"Debby's not taking what's in the box. If Debby did that, Anonymous figure would just send more." We breathed a sigh of relief. Debby continued looking in the box and frowned.

"Debby is seeing the books are not kept in the box."

"Of course not," I said. "Why would we? They're our Mom's books. She's a fan too. Her books are a rare edition; you can barely find them anymore. We keep them in the basement in chronological order."

"Good to know," said Debby. She poofed away in a crack of a whip; I was shocked with what I just did.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I said to Riley.

"I didn't know you'd say that." Just then, in a crack of a whip, Debby poofed back; she had six of the seven books, she had two-seven; she must have left the first book because we were done that one. Whatever she was doing with those books, it wasn't a good thing.

"Don't Debby," pleaded Riley. "Forget the book-jumping thing, if anything happens to those books, our Mother will _kill_ us!"

"Promise Debby you will not go back in the books, and give Debby the box."

"No Debby," I said. "We promised Arthur."

"Debby does not know who Arthur is, and Debby has no choice." Debby snapped her fingers. The window vanished and the books started levitating out the window. We could hear dad mowing the lawn outside. We shoved Debby out of the way and looked out the window. There was Dad, mowing the lawn. The books were floating to a place where the lawn mower would surely run them over. I screamed. We were helpless! There was nothing we could do to stop the books! Riley started to pull on her hair. We looked at Debby for one last plea. She snapped her fingers; we quickly turned and saw the books falling to their doom. We screamed. Debby snapped her fingers and the window was back, except it was open. Debby snapped her fingers again, and she was gone.

We heard Dad stop the mower, and then we heard "**GIRLS!**" We were in trouble.

* * *

We ran onto the lawn, where we saw Dad fuming next to a stopped mower and a pile of books.

"The books!" Riley cried, "They're alright!" She went to go hug them, but Dad stopped us.

"You girls should be considered lucky that I stopped the mower before I could run them over. What were you thinking, throwing them out the window?"

"Dad," I started, "You know we would never-"

"Then who threw them out the window?"

"Uh," we both said. We can't exactly say a house elf did, he won't believe us. Dad was fuming.

"If your mother was here, you would be in so much trouble! You know she loves these books!"

"We do too, Dad," said Riley.

"Then why would you throw them out the window to where I was mowing the lawn?!"

We were silent.

"Fine, don't tell me. You still have to be punished."

* * *

"NOOOOO!" We cried as we saw dad locking the books away.

"Don't lock the books away!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, girls, but obviously you can't be trusted with them."

"We'll be good, we won't do it again!" pleaded Riley.

"No girls, these books are staying locked away until you can prove that you can be responsible with them."

"How can we do that if they're locked away?" I cried.

"I'm not changing my mind. I've already called your mother and she thinks it's a good idea. My decision's final."

* * *

We were reading the letter sent to us from Arthur. Then Riley piped up, "We have no time to prove we're responsible! This letter was sent a week ago, and it says 'you've waited long enough, it's time to back in the book.'"

"Well, how can we do that now?" I asked. "The books are locked up in Dad's cabinet."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," said Riley, rubbing her hands maliciously.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"We bust the books out of there, like they did with Harry in the book," she said excitedly.

"You want us to rip the door off Dad's cabinet?"

"No, Dad would never forgive us if we did. Of course, I do know where he keeps the key." She said grinning.

* * *

We pulled out the forget-me-not sheet, which was also kept in the box. We had to write down what just happened, so we can expect Debby if she ever tries to 'save us', and so we can know to be quiet once we come back out. You can forget _a lot_ in a year.

Riley was doing the writing, mostly because she got to it first. Although, her writing is not the best, I wonder if I'll remember the wrong thing, like a mouse shelf named Dobby, and the fact that we are in treble, broke the books out of Bad's cabihet, and we said the spell in middle of hight. I shouldn't doubt her though, she did a little writing last time and I remembered everything perfectly.

There was something that caught my eye that interested me. Riley was holding a gold and scarlet pen, which had '_Gryffindor_' written on the side in gold as well, beside that, was a picture of a lion. The pen was writing in gold ink.

"Riley, where'd you get that pen?" I asked with a bit of interest, it looked cool. Riley stopped writing for a moment to take a look at the pen.

"This? I got it from the city when we went shopping for back to school stuff. I thought it was cool, so I got it."

"Where did they sell those?"

"Mom's not taking us back to the city."

"I'm just wondering; if she did, I might want one too. Probably _Hufflepufff_ or _Ravenclaw, _you know, so we can tell whose pen is whose." Riley chuckled.

"I got it from Chapters."

"Makes sense," I said.

* * *

In the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, I woke up Riley; apparently though, she was already awake. We crept out of bed, and tiptoed through the halls. We slid down the stairs slowly, because that makes the least amount of noise. Once on the middle floor, we walked to the basement steps, and then slowly walked down.

We put the box down there earlier so we didn't have the trouble of getting it out of our closet in the dark, even though we brought our emergency flashlight/lamp. Once in the basement, I whispered to Riley.

"Where's the key kept?"

"It's in his office, in the junk cupboard," she whispered back.

"The same room as the cabinet, why am I surprised?" I whispered.

"I also thought it would be more complicated than that, maybe it's a messy junk cupboard."

"Who would _organize_ a _junk cupboard_?"

"I would," whispered Riley.

"Your way of organizing something messy is just memorizing where everything is."

"It works, doesn't it?"

We walked to his office, which was remarkably on the same floor. This may seem easy, that is just because our parents never expected us to break the rules, especially in the middle of the night. Riley opened the junk cupboard, and there was the key, sitting right there.

Riley grabbed it, and we went to the cabinet in the corner of the room. I held the light up to the lock. Riley inserted the key, turned it and removed the lock (yes, it was one of those old fashioned ones). We opened the cabinet door, and there were the books. It's like I could hear their little cheers, '_Yay, we're free!_' Of course, we could only take the second book; we had to put everything back when we were done, this would be faster.

Riley grabbed the second, and then we went to the main room of the basement. We placed the book flat on the table. We opened the box, and looked for the appropriate slogan. I found it.

"The slogan for this book is 'Something Evil Has Returned to Hogwarts," I whispered. "The opposite of this slogan is 'The Evil has been driven from Hogwarts.'"

Riley wrote the opposite on the forget-me-not sheet with her new pen, knowing we'd have to remember it. We put the slogan over the name J.K Rowling, sprinkled sand on the book, and put our hands on the book once the sand had disappeared.

"Ready," I asked Riley.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Riley. Then we said the spell at the same time.

"Something Evil has returned to Hogwarts, _Intro Libra!"_

We waited a bit, and then the magic happened.

Harry on the cover looked in our direction, and waved. We would have waved back, but our hands were stuck. Hedwig started to flap her wings, and we heard the engine of the Ford Angelia. The room started to shake, and then the car burst out of the cover. I was stuck on the roof, while Riley was stuck on the bottom. I didn't panic because this has happened before. The car's headlights turned on, then we blacked out.

* * *

**How was that for a chapter? So many questions to be answered, which I might answer later. You have to stay tuned to find out, plus tell me what you think in reviews. R&amp;R, -Admiring**


	2. A little Late

**School is about to start very soon (tomorrow), so I thought I would post this. I'm** **going into grade 12, so I will probably be very busy. I'm also writing this before bed, so I rushed. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Into the Chamber

Chapter 2

A little Late

Riley POV

After we blacked out the memories started to flood in; the memories of what happened to us when we were gone. The memories mostly consisted of what happened in the summer: catching up with family, celebrating certain dates, and most importantly the trips to Harry's house (well, if you could call it that). You see, every time we tried to go to visit Harry we always ended up walking the other way. We tried the landline, but it couldn't get through to Harry's house. Every time Harry tried to visit us, we were always out for some reason. We knew what would happen if we sent Harry a letter.

This was obviously the work of Dobby. He didn't want any of Harry's friends to look like they still cared about him, even us! Well, we couldn't just sit here and do nothing about it. We had to get in touch with Harry, or it would look like we didn't care about him!

* * *

When the memories stopped rolling, I found myself looking at a picture of a Dragon in a book I got. I looked around the room. Amelia was cuddling Sammy, her cat. She was awake too. How odd, when we usually enter the book we're asleep. Of course, we've only entered the book twice before, so what would we know?

The light in our room was on, which is weird, because we don't need a light on in the morning. I looked out our window, it was night.

"Nighttime?" I said aloud. "Why is night? In the beginning of the book it's morning."

Amelia came over to the window, still carrying Sammy.

"Maybe, since we delayed our entry, we entered a later spot in the book," guessed Amelia.

"Well, now I know not to delay our entries," I said blankly.

* * *

We came to the conclusion, that since we were a week late in entry it resulted in us being a chapter late in entry, so we were on chapter two 'Dobby's Warning'; Bit of a coincidence seeing as we just got a warning ourselves.

"So, do you really think Arthur is Debby's master?" asked Amelia.

"He has to be," I said. "When you asked if it was Arthur, she straight out told us No, and when I asked her if it was the Anonymous figure, she said she couldn't tell me. That means it has to be him."

"What do you think the dark thing is that Debby mentioned, and why wouldn't Arthur want us to know?"

"The reason the Anonymous figure didn't tell us was probably because they really wanted us to go into the book. What the dark thing is? I have no idea, I mean, what's worse than a Basilisk?"

"A Dementor? A Dragon?"

"Hey," I said defensive, "Dragons are not that bad. Also, I think it's a little too early for Dementors."

"You never know," Amelia shrugged.

"We might find out," I said sheepishly. We shuddered.

That night, we knew Harry was being visited by Dobby, he would warn him about not going back to Hogwarts, and then after Harry refuses to listen, Dobby causes Harry to be locked in his room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Mum and Dad were talking about it.

"Can you believe it? Bars on his window!"

"I can't believe they are doing that to their own nephew. Why would they even do that?"

"Maybe it's because he's magical," said Amelia. Everyone looked at her. "The Dursleys hate everything magic." Everyone continued with what they were doing.

"I still think it's no excuse to lock someone up like that, and on our own street." Just then we heard some owls outside. Magic mail!

"I'll get it," I said eagerly. I jumped from my seat and ran to the door. There was no mail through the mail slot, which means it must be a package. I opened the door. There was the package, and on top of it was a letter with no return address; anonymous. I picked up the package and carried it inside. Once inside, I placed it on the table.

"Amelia, we got a package from Mr. Fedley," I said, knowing my family would not understand otherwise.

"A package from Mr. Fedley," said Mum. "What could it be?"

"I don't know," I said. "It says on the box 'don't open until letter is read'." The letter itself said 'Secret: addressed for Amelia and Riley's eyes only'. That made me curious. Maybe the Anonymous Figure was finally telling us about the dark thing, and was giving us something to help stop it, or at least defend ourselves.

* * *

After breakfast we took the package to our room. We placed it down on my bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Amelia and Riley,_

_It's about time you showed up in the book, I almost thought you wouldn't make it. It should be explained that the longer you wait to enter a book, the later you enter the book. Don't let it happen again. Also, the package is for Riley. I saw that you were having nightmares and I've decided to give you something to help. Let us hope it relieves your pain overtime._

_-A.F_

I thought that was very generous of them to give me something. Of course, this is the first time they ever gave me something in the book itself.

"I think it's nice Arthur gave you something to help," said Amelia. I looked at her.

"It's hard to see you suffer every night you get a nightmare."

"Well, let's see what the Anonymous figure gave me." I ripped open the box. What was in there surprised me. It was a book; a book with a bright red cover. Flipping through it, I saw it was a journal.

"It's a journal," I said a little disapproving. "Does the Anonymous figure expect me to write down my nightmares in an attempt to make them go away?"

"Well," started Amelia. "Some say if you write things down you gain a better understanding of something. Maybe writing them down will help you understand your nightmares more and you'll be less afraid of them."

"Maybe," I said. I still had a bad feeling about the book. I opened it to the first page, and ripped it a little down the middle for good measure.

"What was that for?" asked Amelia.

"I had a bad feeling about the book," I said.

"It's not a Horcrux, Riley. There are only seven of those."

"I just find it a little strange that they would give me a journal, considering what a diary does in this book."

"Riley, its fine: Our scars aren't going off, you were able to tear it and it still hasn't regenerated, it's a normal journal! You're probably a bit paranoid. What's next, you're going to think every empty book is evil?"

I realized I was being silly. There was no way it could be a horcrux. It had no relationship to Slytherin or Tom Riddle. If anything, it was related to Gryffindor with its bright red color. I have to admit, it would be nice to have something to help me cope, and it's my favorite color.

* * *

I wondered if Dobby had stopped interfering with Harry. Amelia and I went to test that theory. Good news was we could make it to Harry's house; Bad news was his family would not let us in. Now that I think of it, they probably didn't let us in due to the fact we were magical, seeing as we were right by Harry when his Aunt and uncle came to pick him up. Now they had a reason not to like us. Vernon had sternly told us Harry wasn't leaving his room, he might've also been implying to us that he was not going to Hogwarts either.

* * *

Two days had passed since Harry had been locked up. I had to say, I didn't like knowing Harry was locked up and we couldn't see him. It was driving me crazy. I wanted to apologize for not being there.

"Me too," I heard. That was freaky; it was like she read my mind.

"How did you-"

"We're twins, I know you that well."

"Don't do that again, and what are you 'me too'-ing to, you might be wrong."

"I feel bad Harry is locked up, and want to do something about it."

"Only the first part is right; you know what happens in the book, he gets released."

"Yeah, well, now we're in here. We might have to help, and how else are we going to apologize."

"I thought I told you not to read my mind again."

She smiled and said, "I knew before you asked me."

I sighed. "What's your plan?"

"We send a letter to the Weasleys. We ask them to come help, maybe come pick us up as well."

"You're crazy!" I shouted. "What about our family, they'll worry."

"We'll ask, and if they say 'no' we'll sneak out and leave a note. Sure, we'll be grounded when we come back, but it'll be worth it."

I smiled. I had to come to respect this. "You're sounding a lot like a Gryffindor."

"I am aren't I, maybe the Hat was right, or maybe this is just me being a geek." Amelia had a hard time believing she was Gryffindor, but this moment was enough to prove it for me, I don't care what anyone else says.

* * *

Amelia wrote the letter to the Weasleys, since my writing needs help. She told them about Harry being locked up, and to help come to the rescue, and if they come in the middle of the night they should pick us up too, because we need to tell him things you can't just pass along.

After sending Rowling off with the letter, we asked our parents if we could stay at the burrow with the Weasleys, our new friends. They said no, like I thought they would, because they haven't spent enough time with us. That meant we were sneaking out. So, being sneaky about it, we packed up our things.

Rowling came back on the third day with the okay note to come pick us up and help Harry escape, and that settled it.

* * *

We woke up in the middle of the night, and quietly gathered all our stuff in the backyard. We waited in the cool night for the flying car to arrive. Soon enough, we heard the engine of the ford. The car flew over buildings until it landed in our backyard. In the car we saw the Weasley twins and Ron.

"You have a flying car," I said, pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah, it's our Dad's," said Ron.

"It's so cool," said Amelia.

"Yeah it is. Now you two better get in here so we can go bust Harry out," said the Weasley twin who was driving. We loaded our things and got in the back seat with Ron.

"Are your folks okay about this," asked the other twin.

"Yeah," I lied. I felt bad I was sneaking out on my parents and lying to the Weasley's, but it's not like I haven't lied to the Weasley's before.

"Alright then, let's go," said the twin driving. We then flew down the street to Harry's yard.

* * *

**How was that, again Riley's chapters are short so far, what is with that? Tell me what you think of this chapter or this story in reveiws.**


	3. Off to the Weasley's

**Sorry this took so long, but it's a transition chapter. First one with the characters, anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Into the Chamber

Chapter 3

Off to the Weasley's

Amelia POV

Harry sure was amazed to see us. He crept up to the window and started to talk through the bars.

"How did you-?" Harry's mouth fell open as he was letting it sink in. I mean, we were parked in _mid-air._

"All right, Harry," asked the twins.

"Why haven't you been answering my letters?" said Ron. "I've asked you to stay about twelve times, then, just as you know it, Dad comes home saying you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles…'

"How did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You_ know_ we're not supposed to do spells outside school-" I had to make it look like we didn't know anything.

"How do you explain this, Ron?" I said, gesturing the flying car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "It's Dad's, _we_ didn't enchant it. But Harry, doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with …"

"I didn't- but it'll take too long to explain now. Can you explain to them at Hogwarts that the Dursley's have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so-"

"We already knew about the bars."

"You did?"

"Don't you see Riley and Amelia in the car?"

"We live on the same street as you Harry," said Riley. "We were bound to notice something."

"Anyway, we were already planning on coming to get you, and then they sent us a letter telling us about the bars on your window. That's when we knew we really had to come get you."

"We also asked them to take us with them," I said. "We've really been meaning to come over to either of your houses, and we need to talk to you Harry."

"Stop the gibbering," said Ron, "Let's bust Harry out so he can come home with us."

"But you can't magic me out either," said Harry.

"We don't need to. You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that round the bars," said Fred (finally know who that is), throwing the end of a rope to Harry.

"If the Dursley's wake up-" said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.

"Don't worry about it," said Riley, "and stand back."

Harry moved into the shadows next to Hedwig. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight into the air. Panting, Ron, Riley and I hoisted them up into the car.

When the bars were safely in the back seat with us, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window. Harry got the idea.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff … my wand … my broomstick … It's locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't leave this room-"

"No problem," said George. "Out of the way, Harry."

Fred and George climbed carefully through the window into Harry's room. Once in Harry's room, George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.

"A lot of wizards think it is a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred.

"Of course they're skills worth learning," I said, "even if they're slow."

There was a small click and the door swung open.

"We'll get your trunk-you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to them," whispered George, gesturing to us.

"Watch out for the bottom stair, it creaks," Harry whispered back.

Harry dashed around his room, collecting his things together and passing them out the window to us. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs.

At last, panting, they reached the landing to pull the trunk through the open window. It was getting crowded back here, good thing we put most of our stuff in the trunk. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with us, as Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Finally the trunk slid through the window.

"A bit more," Riley panted, who was pulling inside the car.

Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.

"OK, let's go," George whispered. Even I could hear the voice of Uncle Vernon as Harry was climbing in the car, because Rowling was acting up, which caused Hedwig to act up, which caused Sammy to act up.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!"

Harry snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window and passed it out to us. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door.

When the door crashed open, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway for a split second; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle. We all seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as we could.

"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

We gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp. As soon as Harry was in the car and had slammed the door shut, I yelled, "Put your foot down, Fred!" and the car shot towards the moon.

I couldn't believe it- Harry was free and we were going to stay with him at the Burrow. Harry seemed like the happiest boy in the world, window rolled down and hair whipping in the night air; he looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet drive. The Dursley's were all hanging dumbstruck out of Harry's window.

We roared with laughter from what we just did, busting Harry out like that. Harry sat back in his seat grinning ear to ear.

"Let Hedwig out," he told Ron. "She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

"Better let Rowling out too," said Riley. "Not like he hasn't flown recently, but it would be nice for him to fly with Hedwig."

George handed the hairpin to us and moments later, Hedwig and Rowling had soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside us like ghosts.

"Should I let Sammy out too?" I joked. We laughed.

"What's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently.

Harry told us all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long shocked silence when he had finished, including us who were faking our shock.

"Strange," said Riley.

"Were you there last year?" I said.

"Stranger," concluded Riley.

"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "Every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

We all saw Fred and George look at each other.

"You think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Put it this way," said Fred, "house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master' permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," we all said instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," I said.

"He hates me," Harry explained.

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy," said Riley.

"Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry.

"I've heard talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You Know Who."

"And when You Know Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at us, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Dad reckons he was right in You Know Who's inner circle."

We knew Harry had never known these things about the Malfoy's, and we knew he wasn't surprised. To him, Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind and sensitive boy.

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house elf …" said Harry.

"Whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big manors and castles and places like that, you wouldn't catch one in our house …"

Harry was silent and so were we. Malfoy's family rolled in gold all the time; it wasn't hard to picture Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry going back to Hogwarts also sounded like something Malfoy would do, but we knew Dobby came on his own accord and was probably ironing his hands right now. Poor Dobby; that made me think of Debby and her connection to him. Would she feel pain when he did? Would she die when we experience his death? Well seeing that we don't always feel pain when Harry does, it might not be the case. I sort of zoned out of the conversation in that fault.

"…It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes-"

"_Who_?" asked Harry.

"Percy's owl, which Mum and Dad bought him once he was made a prefect," said Fred.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George.

"And he _has_ been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room … I mean, there's only so many ways you can polish a Prefect badge … You're driving too far west," he said to Fred, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"So, does your dad know you got the car?" said Harry to the Weasleys, then turned to us and added. "And do your parents know you're going to stay with the Weasleys?"

"No, our Dad doesn't know, he's working tonight." said Ron.

"Our parents know we left," I lied, again. I wondered when the truth will come out. When it does, it will not be pretty. My wondering zoned me out again. It was very late at night, so I drifted asleep. I woke up to George announcing we were almost there.

"We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St Catchpole …"

Lower and lower went the flying car.

"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, we hit the ground. You should all know what Ron's house looks like, so I'm not going to describe it, but I admit, it was a little funny looking.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's _brilliant_," said Harry happily.

We got out of the car. I swear I was so sleepy I was zoning out on the plan.

"We'll wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then Ron, you come downstairs going 'Look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car.

"What about us?" Riley and I asked.

"She'll be pleased to see you too."

We discussed that Harry would sleep in Ron's room, while we would have to stay outside because they didn't want to alarm Ginny. After that discussion, Ron had his eyes fixed on the house.

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short kind-faced women, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

"_Ah_," said Fred.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of us, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next.

"_So_," she said.

"Morning, Mum," said George in what he thought was a winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, but see, we had to-" I felt sorry for them.

"_Beds empty! No note! Car gone…out of my mind with worry…did you care? ...you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy…_" Riley and I decided to stay out of the conversation. It seemed to go for hours. Mrs. Weasley shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, Riley and Me, who backed away.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, and…" she said gesturing to us. That's right; she didn't know who we were yet.

"I'm Amelia," I said. "And this is my twin sister Riley."

"Pleased to meet you," said Riley.

"Our parents agreed for us to stay here until school starts," I lied again.

"So we decided to come along, come a day earlier," said Riley.

She invited us in for breakfast, believing what we said. We had never been in a wizard house before. We saw the clock on the wall opposite. I took a closer look at what was written along the edge, things like 'Time to feed the Chickens' and 'You're late'. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, like _Enchantment in Baking_ and _One Minute Feasts – It's Magic_!" There was even something magical on the radio.

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. She kept muttering things.

"I don't blame _you_," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto our plates. "Arthur and I have been worried about you," she said to Harry. "Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (She was now adding three fried eggs to our plates, which was over-generous for us.) "Anyone could have seen you -" she said to the boys.

She flicked her wand casually at the washing-up in the sink which began to clean itself, clinking gently in the background. There was a little argument between the Weasleys after that.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving him," said George.

"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley. She then turned to us. "We would have also gladly picked you up, as long we knew you had the permission." I shuffled in my seat from guilt. "You did send a letter, right?"

"They did," said Ron.

"They did?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, they wrote telling us Harry was locked up and needed our help and that they wanted to come stay with us."

Mrs. Weasley gave us a questioning look.

"We didn't know they'd bring a flying car." I lied defensively.

"We didn't even know cars could fly," Riley lied.

"We just needed their help because we live with muggles and don't have a lot to work with."

Harry looked at us with a grateful smile. "Thanks guys," he said.

"No problem, Harry," said Riley.

After breakfast was done, which took a surprisingly short time, the Weasleys tried to get out of trouble. Mrs. Weasley caught them though. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me."

"Oh, Mum-" said Fred.

"And you two," she said while glaring at the other Weasley's. "You can go up to bed, dears," she added to Harry, Riley and I. Of course we felt wide awake and agreed to help; also we didn't know where to sleep. We all admitted we never saw a de-gnoming before.

"That's very sweet of you, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject." She pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantel-piece.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden," said George. We looked at the cover. There was Lockhart: good-looking, wavy blond hair, big bright blue eyes. I also knew he was a big liar. He kept winking at us. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him. "He is marvelous," she said, "he knows his household pests, all right."

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart,"

"Which we do," Riley whispered to me. That's saying something, seeing as we don't know anything about de-gnoming.

We followed the Weasleys, who were slouching outside.

"Muggles have garden gnomes too," Harry told Ron as we crossed the lawn. We nodded in agreement.

"I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron. "Like fat little Father Christmases with fishing rods …"

There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered and Ron straightened up out of it. "_This_ is a gnome," he said.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome. The gnome was small and leathery looking, with a large, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.

"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron said, "It doesn't _hurt_ them." We were surprisingly calm. "We guessed that," I said.

"Figured you did," said Ron. It soon turned into a contest of who can throw their gnome the farthest.

We didn't really feel sorry for the gnomes, especially after we saw one bite Harry. We managed to throw our gnomes pretty far; the air was thick with flying gnomes.

"See, they're not too bright," said George. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."

Soon the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.

"They'll be back," said Ron. "They love it here … Dad's too soft with them, he thinks they're funny…"

The front door then slammed.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"

Back in the kitchen, Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald. He was wearing long green robes which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as we all sat down around him. "Nine raids. And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned …"

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything," said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door-keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness …" They then started to go into conversation of Muggles always ignoring magic, which is pretty true in our world too. Whenever something weird happens, people give scientific explanations, instead of accepting the impossible.

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

That snapped me to my attention. Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open.

"C-Cars, Molly, dear?" Mrs. Weasley then started ratting him off about how he lied to her. This was started to re-inflict my guilty conscience, about lying to everyone in the books. Maybe it was a bad idea to come. Well, at least Arthur, (As in Arthur Fedly, or as Riley puts it 'The Anonymous Figure') will be happy we're here.

"Harry who?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. He looked around, saw Harry and jumped.

"Is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you," he said. "You must be his muggle-born friends," he said to us. "Which one is which?"  
We said our names pointing to ourselves at the same time. "Pleased to meet you Riley and Amelia," saying our names to the wrong persons. "Ron's told me a lot about-"

"_Your sons flew that car to their street and back last night!_" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I-I mean," he faltered while we giggled as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that- that was very wrong, boys-very wrong indeed …"

We slipped out of the kitchen while they were at it and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase. It zigzagged its way up through the house. We went to the third landing, where we saw a pair of brown eyes peeking out of a door before it closed with a snap.

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy." He turned to us. "Harry will stay in my room, while you guys can sleep in Ginny's room; if she lets you in."

"Okay," I said. Before they left, Riley added, "Harry, can we talk later? You know, to catch up?"

"Sure," he said. Then they continued on to Ron's room. We stayed right outside Ginny's door.

I decided I would be the one to knock. Ginny opened the door a crack.

"Yes," she said shyly.

"We were wondering if we could see your room, it is where we're going to be staying," said Riley.

"I guess so," she said, opening the door the rest of the way. The room was quaint, and decent. Ginny wasn't saying anything. I felt bad for her, this was her first year and she was going to be going through a lot. I went and sat next to Ginny, who was on her bed.

"Ginny, I know it must be hard for you. With all your brothers and Harry-"

"We have a brother ourselves," said Riley. "And we've known Harry our entire lives."

"Besides that," I said. "Just know, you can count on us whenever you need us."

"We'll be there for you," said Riley. Ginny looked at us, smiled, and said, "Thank you. Do you really mean it?"

"Of course we do," I said. "I was considered to be a Hufflepuff."

"We'll look out for you when times are tough," said Riley. Ginny smiled again, then she hugged us.

* * *

**Awwww, that was sweet. Hopefully the next chapter will not take that long to write. Until then, R&amp;R.**


	4. Not a Chapter: Should I go on?

**I just got told by my sister that this story is not very original, and I admit, that even without the girls there the story will still go on. She also told me the reason I'm writing this is because you want to read it, so if you still do, just send me a review saying so, and I'll continue the story. You have until the end of the month to think about it.**

**-Admiring**


	5. Not A Chapter:Goodbye

**I am sorry, But In the one month deadline I gave, No one answered me for two months. I guess That settles it then, I'm officially ending this series. I will not continue this story. I will change my mind if I get enough reviews from this post. But until then, I will no longer update this story.**

**Goodbye**

**-AdmiringRoseBlossom11**


End file.
